


I Miss You (Keanu Reeves x Reader)

by ficsnroses



Category: Actor RPF, American (US) Actor RPF, Canadian Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Bathing/Washing, Bubble Bath, Consensual Sex, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Married Couple, Married Life, Reader-Insert, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Gestures, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:15:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23321542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ficsnroses/pseuds/ficsnroses
Summary: Keanu and reader are a happily married couple, madly in love. However, an argument breaks loose when Keanu feels Y/N’s work is getting in the way of their physical, intimate and emotional relationship.
Relationships: Keanu Reeves/Reader, Keanu Reeves/You
Kudos: 24





	I Miss You (Keanu Reeves x Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> This, is one of my personal favourite stories I've wrote! Enjoy :)

With an incoherent groan, you unlocked the door to your home shared with your husband. With the end of the year approaching, most people were indulging in the holiday season, leisuring, and getting much needed breaks from work. Much to your despair, your job required you to work harder approaching the New Year, updating files and reviewing contracts.

The icy winter breeze in the atmosphere wasn’t helping on this particularity frigid night. The frost speckled grass had glimmered in the moonlight, crisping under your feet the entire way up to the front door. All you wanted right in this moment, was a nice, long, steaming bath to warm yourself up. Maybe you could use those expensive lavender bath salts your friend gifted you for Christmas, and that rose petal infused bath bomb. Yeah, that sounds good.

Stepping into the house, you kicked off your heels and shimmied off your coat, throwing your keys in the bowl. Walking into the kitchen, your lips curled into a small smile seeing your husband, Keanu, sitting on an island stool, a heating pad propped on his shoulder, browsing his tablet. He was wearing his reading glasses, which always managed to make him look even cuter than he already was.

“Hey, baby.” You hear him greet, as he sets down the tablet with one hand, his other removing his glasses to follow. He stands to receive you, meeting you halfway.

“Hi.” you smile, immediately wrapping your arms around his mid, snaking your hands under his shirt to warm them. With his arms wrapped around your smaller frame, he playfully squeals.

“Hey! I thought we talked about this.” He laughs. You always warmed your hands under his shirt, much to his dismay.

“Mhhhhmmmm I’m so cold, stop whining. You signed up for this when you married me.” You giggled into his chest, stealing all the warmth. “Wait, are you hurt, babe?” you ask, pulling away slightly to eye the heating pad on his shoulder.

“Not hurt, but I do have a tense shoulder from training today.” He explains, lacing his right hand with yours, bringing it up for a kiss. “Woah, they are cold.” He gasps after his lips grazed the skin of your icy palm. Immediately, he engulfs your smaller hand between both of his and begins rubbing, trying to ration all the heat he can onto you.

“Right! Ugh, all I want right now is a long, hot bath. And maybe some takeout?” you propose, tapping your chin.

Keanu’s eyes lit up at the word “bath”.

Truth be told, Keanu was hoping they could get intimate tonight. With Y/N’s increasingly busy schedule and heavier workload, equipped with Keanu’s 5 days a week, 8 hour sessions of training, they hadn’t gotten the chance to get physical in 3 weeks. Keanu missed her, and he hoped she missed him just as much. He loved her more than anything, and he needed to feel her soon, or he may just go crazy.

You saw the glint in his eyes as she spoke of a bath. Cupping his cheek, you smile. “Care to join?”

“Absolutely.” He smirks, kissing your forehead.

“Great! Meet me upstairs, I’ll get it ready.” You say cheerfully, already disconnecting yourself from him and starting up the wooden stairs.

~

Relaxing into the almost sizzling water, you felt a wave of tranquillity cast over your body. The lavender scent of the soothing bath salts only added to the ecstasy like state you were feeling. You had begun to play with the bubbles as you waited for Keanu.

As he walks in, Keanu’s eyes immediately set on his beautiful wife, nude, on display right before him. He could see her plump breasts resting just below the bubble dusted water, shining with the thin layer of soapy bath aqua covering them. He bit his lip, feeling a small bulge grow just at the thought of her body, _free_ under the water. He had to sigh and collect himself, before removing his clothes as well, discarding them along with hers scattered on the marbled tile floors.

“Ooo yay, I was wondering what was taking so long.” you smile, seeing him in just his boxers. “Come on in.” you say, gently propping yourself forward to allow him room behind you. Keanu removes his boxers, and climbs in, setting himself down before pulling you closer, wrapped in his giant, broad arms. He presses a kiss to the back of your hair before you trickle back, relaxing your body into his chest, your back pressed to him. You close your eyes and rest your hands on top of his that rest on your stomach.

You always loved the idea of taking a bath or shower with your lover, you loved feeling his bare skin so close, connecting you to him. Made you feel special to know you were the only lucky girl that got to see him this way.

Keanu’s hands move to start massaging your hips, his stocky fingers rubbing circles into the delicate skin. He wanted to initiate sex in a subtle way, it had been a while and he was already beaming at the thought of having you soon.

You close your eyes, sighing in contentment. The subtle sound of bubbles fizzing, and Keanu’s light breathing was providing the upmost state of serenity. You could feel his chest rising and falling, the gentle thud of his heartbeat on your back. Every now and then, he would press a tender kiss to your temple.

After a few minutes of priming, Keanu moved a hand from your hips, down to your bare thighs. He began running a thumb over the skin, slowly trailing, inching closer and closer to the inside, barely close to your womanhood.

“Ugh, isn’t this so nice, babe. Gosh, all I want after this is to go straight to bed and get a _full nights sleep._ ” You sigh, smiling, reaching up to cup his bearded cheek with hand. You relax further into his arms and chest, feeling yourself nearing dozing off by the second.

Keanu’s hand movements stop immediately, and an unintended frown plasters his lips. It dawned upon him that you weren’t really in the mood tonight, and just wanted to have a laid back evening in, catching up on much needed rest; not doing _more_ tiresome stuff. He moves his hands away from your thighs, bringing them up to soothingly run up and down your arms. With a kiss to your shoulder, he rests his chin on your head.

“It sure is, baby. I’ll order us some delivery and we can head straight to bed after that.” he says lowly, in a hushed, gentle tone. You smiled in response, your eyes closing again as you feel his beard softly graze your skin, as he nuzzles his head into the crook of your neck.

–

The next day, Y/N worked from home, while Keanu was out for the majority of the day training for his upcoming projects. Keanu was out of the house around 9:00am, just after they had finished their morning coffee together. Y/N would have liked to get a few more moments in with him before he had to leave, however, his schedule was tight and the team was waiting on him. She kissed him goodbye, before letting him go, settling herself back into her office for another day of dreadful documenting.

Around her scheduled allotted break for lunch, she decided to shoot Keanu a text asking how the session was going. They often called or texted each other through out the day, checking up on one another. Often, people say your love life becomes weaker and romance slowly begins to decline after marriage. That definitely wasn’t the case with Y/N and Keanu, however. They had been together for 6 years before tying the knot 3 years ago, and their relationship had never been stronger. She felt herself fall deeper and deeper for him as time went on, he truly was the most important person in her life, and she was sure she was the equivalent for him.

Each quiet laugh shared in the dark, each devoted kiss wishing him goodbye, each cradle of his hand when all else seemed wrong in the world sent her farther and farther for him. Its hard to find someone who unconditionally loves you through your best and worst. Y/N felt gratitude each day she woke up to Keanu, that she had found her someone, in him.

Y/N’s phone rings, and she sees Keanu’s name pop up on her screen. Smiling, she holds it to her ear, wiping a few crumbs from her mouth. She had made herself lunch in the process, and had just settled down on the kitchen table.

“Hi, baby.” Keanu’s gruff voice chimes in through the speaker. He sounds slightly out of breath, understandable.

“Hi! How’s the session going?” she cheerfully replies. Just hearing his voice was really the same as having a haze cloud her mind.

“It’s great! Everyone’s all fired up, getting some good action in. How’s your work coming along?”

“It’s okay. So boring and dry though. I just made lunch. By the way, we are now officially out of strawberries and I may have possibly, maybe, potentially got to the last of those fresh blueberries Nancy sent us..” she giggles, biting her lip.

She heard Keanu laugh over the other end, before he dramatically speaks in response. _“Not the blueberries! You could have spared the blueberries.”_ He chuckles. To anyone else, this conversation may have seemed so lame, but to them, it was full of love, and a sense of complete contentment. They were happy, being lame and domestic together.

They talked briefly for a few moments before Keanu was due back on the floor. He hated having the say goodbye to her, even though he’d see her later that day.

Y/N sets her phone down, devouring the rest of her meal. Listening to Keanu’s voice made her realize how much she was missing him today. She always missed him, but today, being home alone, when usually Keanu would be there on a day like today, made her upset. They hadn’t exactly got to spend as much time together in the recent few weeks due to their loaded schedules, but she understood it wasn’t either of their faults. Work was just getting the best of them currently.

~

That evening, Keanu enters the house to complete silence, the hallway lights still turned off, the pillows on the sofas and remote controls completely untouched. Y/N was no where to be seen. Keanu sighs, realizing she must have spent the entire day over working herself. He hated when she did that. Although he admired her work ethic, how independent and resilient she was, she often overworked, and forgot to give herself an adequate amount of mental breaks.

Kicking off his shoes, with his gym bag slumped over this shoulder, he begins trudging towards her office. “Y/N?” he calls out, gazing down the hallway. “Babe?”

As he opens the door to Y/N’s home office, he sees her fixated on her computer, her brows kitting together furrowed, with her phone set in front of her on speaker. She was on the phone with a client, discussing contracts. She gives him a small smile, and a tiny wave before reverting her attention back to the computer screen, a pen twirling her fingers.

Setting his bag down, Keanu walks over to her chair to place a gentle kiss to her temple, before propping himself down on the floor beside her. Turning her chair to face him, she mouths “ _one minute,_ ” to him. He gives her a nod, before taking her hand in his to fiddle with it. Her fingers were so much smaller, so much more delicate, softer than his. He ghosted his finger over her ring, remembering the night he gave it to her, along with his entire heart and being. The stars aligned perfectly that night, and his life became the dream it was today, shared forever with her.

“Alright. Thank you, Mr. Smith. I’ll be in touch.” She asserts, before setting the phone down with a loud sigh. “Hi, babe. Sorry, client call.” She says, leaning back in her chair, slumping.

“You didn’t leave the office all day?” Keanu frowns, making direct eye contact.

“No, I just had so much to do. I still have so much to do.” Y/N says, before gazing out the window. “When did it turn night?” she gasps lightly, running a stressed hand through her hair.

“Bout’ an hour ago. You okay?” Keanu asks lightly, standing up now. Y/N stands off her chair as well, eyeing the door.

“Yeah. Just tired.” She says her voice laced with a yawn.

Keanu had an incredibly demanding day training, and he was in much need of some relaxing today as well. Only difference, was that he was craving something other than a good nights sleep and some affectionate cuddles. He was yearning his Y/N, and the _sweet relief_ he had been deprived of for weeks now. He wanted so bad to feel her body connected with his, to please her in all the right ways, and allow her to please him. He missed her like crazy.

“Baby?” Keanu asks, lightly grabbing her wrist as she was about to walk out the door.

“Yeah?” she questions, turning to face him. Keanu smiles, and stares at her lips, before placing a hand on the small of her back, and pulling her in, catching her lips in a searing kiss. He feels her lips smile to the touch, her arms subsequently moving to wrap around his neck, pressing her body to his.

“I’m all sweaty and gross.” Keanu points to his head, warning her, where select strands of his dark, raven toned mane stuck to his forehead. He probably smelled rather…musky…to say the least, after the long hours of physical endurance he had partaken in.

She pulls away briefly, laughing. “I don’t care. I’m sorry babe, I’m just so caught up in work, my head is everywhere. I promise, I haven’t forgot about you, though.” She grins, before pressing her lips to his again. Keanu and Y/N undoubtedly, always shared hello and goodbye kisses. They had unmistakably been doing them for years, they had practically become routine at this point.

Keanu deepens the kiss, taking this moment as his gateway into taking her to bed. It had been so long, that his pants had already started to tighten, anticipating the sweet, sweet release he needed. He beings to run his hands over her back, feeling her skin as he snakes fingers under the hem of her shirt. He moans into the kiss ever so slightly, his tongue sneaking past her lips. She gladly allows him entrance, meeting him halfway. She ruffles his hair lightly, feeling the lingering dampness of sweat on his head.

Keanu places a kiss to the corner of her mouth, his lips slowly trailing down to her jaw, kissing the satin like skin, moving further down to connect his lips with her neck. He places a few open mouthed kisses on her sensitive area, he knew how much she loved them. He heard her moan his name nonchalantly, her silky eyes closing into his touch, fingers lightly scratching his scalp. Keanu only pulled her closer, trying to feel as much of her as possible.

“ _I think I’m gonna call it an early night today. I’ll see you in bed?_ ” she says just above a whisper. Keanu immediately stops kissing, to look at her and connect their gaze once again. With his arms still secured around her, he tries to hide his disappointment.

“Oh…yeah. Sure. I’ll be up later.” He tries his best to mask his dissatisfaction. He really did think Y/N wanted to make love tonight. He thought he felt it in the kiss they just shared. But she had worked all day, and she was clearly tired. He decided he wouldn’t try tonight, and he’d let her rest. He wouldn’t want to make her do anything if she wasn’t in the mood. As much as he wanted to _have_ her, to _be with_ her, he loved her more by a large margin. It needed to be enjoyable for both of them, needed to be something they both wanted, not just him. He respected her too much to make her take him if she wasn’t feeling it. 

“I love you.” Y/N says, cupping his cheek, placing a final kiss to his jaw, before disconnecting herself from him.

“I love you.” Keanu reciprocates, watching her pad out of the room. With a deep sigh, he picks up his gym bag, throwing it back over his shoulder, deciding to settle for a quick shower and joining his love in bed, for a good night’s sleep, and nothing else. Unfortunately, again, _nothing else_.

~

After a steamy, hot shower, Keanu stands shirtless in front of their bathroom mirror, drying his hair with a cotton towel. The warmth of the almost sweltering water cascading down his tense muscles managed to provide him with a bit of relief, however, nothing close the way Y/N could make him feel. Everything about her, so alluring, the way she loves him, the uniqueness of her entirety, the way she made him feel loved, made him feel wanted.

It had been close to 10 years, but each time Keanu watched Y/N, whether it had been as she casually worked around their home, or as they went out around town for a date, he swore she only got more beautiful with age, and the longer they had been together. Everything about her, the way her silky locks fall perfectly, shaping her face, draped over her shoulders, the way her captivatingly beautiful, golden eyes, the way they’d gleam, finding no one but him in a crowded room, the way her honeyed voice would coat his ears… the way it sounded, softly, quietly _gasping his name under him_ , the way her perfectly plump hips looked, _moving_ in his favour.

Keanu hadn’t realized just how much he wanted her in that moment. With his large hands placed on either side of the bathroom counter, he leans down on his own weight, sighing. He could always… _relieve_ himself. But he didn’t want that. He wanted _his_ Y/N. It wasn’t even necessarily the physical act of the deed he craved, he valued the emotional connection just as much. There was no place on earth he was more vulnerable, more exposed, more completely at mercy of another person. There’s no one else in the world he would rather share that bond, that pledge with, besides her.

Part of him almost felt guilty for wanting it so bad, when she wasn’t in the mood. Was he being selfish, letting these thoughts clog his rather, restless mind? Perhaps he was. But this was his wife, he loved her, and he just wanted to show her, _let her_ _show him_.

With slight contemplation, Keanu shakes his head, hanging up the towel on the holder, before shutting off the lights, & exiting the washroom. He delves into his closet in search for one of his gray Arch T-shirts to sleep in, yawning in the process. It had been a few days since he last got a chance to ride his motorcycle along the sunshine coast. The windy breeze in his hair, the tuneful hum of the bulky engine was an ecstasy in its own. Maybe tomorrow, he’d ask Y/N to accompany him on a quick ride in the evening.

Y/N is already tucked away on her side of the bed, her back turned towards the center. On the very first night that they shared a bed, when they first started seeing each other, Y/N had established that she can only fall asleep on the left side of the bed. Keanu thought it was strange, but adorable. He’d let her have the left side for a million lifetimes, if it meant she would always be his.

Keanu lifts the duvet, and climbs into bed beside Y/N. She hasn’t moved, or said a word, not even the tiniest squeak has left her lips. She must have been sound asleep for a while now. Leaning on his side, Keanu reaches an arm out to place on her blanket covered hip.

“Baby?” he says, very low, barely above a whisper.

No reply.

Y/N was definitely asleep. He couldn’t disturb her now, she was already so worn out and tired. Besides, she deserved to get some quality rest, she had a jam packed day. Turning onto his back, Keanu fluffs his pillow, before turning off the bed side lamp. He makes himself comfortable by placing an arm over his forehead, his other resting on his stomach. With heavy eyes, he finally succumbs to his tranquil mind, preparing to drift to sleep.

Just as he was nearing a snooze off into dreamland, Keanu feels the bed shift beside him, waking him out of his doozy trance. Y/N had shuffled in her sleep, turning sides. Out of habit, she had cuddled closer and securely tucked herself into his side, draping an arm over his stomach. Keanu happily pulled her closer, leaning down to place a warm, goodnight kiss on his sleeping beauty’s head.

–

After the next few days, the weekend came, meaning Keanu, had time off from training. Y/N still had work to catch up on, although it was doable from her home office. Keanu would rather have her work from home than out. Usually, it meant he could distract her every now and then, and have her to himself for a few brief moments. Lately, however, she had been working a lot, and going to bed before Keanu even got to the room. He felt them growing apart a little, a small barrier being built between them. He didn’t like it.

Unfortunately, Y/N had been having an off day today as well. Keanu sensed it from the second she stepped down for breakfast. She hadn’t been her normal, sprightly self. She seemed grumpier, more stressed than yesterday. She kissed him good morning, as they always did, but she didn’t engage much in conversation as they normally would. Y/N seemed exhausted, Keanu hated to see her that way.

“How about a morning bike ride?” Keanu proposes, picking up both his and Y/N’s finished plates from the dining table. They had resorted to a lighter breakfast and some freshly pressed coffee.

“Can’t, swarmed all day.” Y/N replies, reading an email on her phone. She had been so invested in work lately, that it had been following her in everything she did. Keanu usually didn’t mind, he knew how much her work meant to her, and he not only respected that, he admired it. But lately, it had been cutting into their time together. Sure, they lived together, but that didn’t always mean they were able to spend time together.

Of course they loved each other more than anything, they were both sure of it. But spending time together, _making time_ for each other was still absolutely crucial. He couldn’t help but feel like Y/N hadn’t been doing that too much lately.

Y/N saw a frown plant itself on Keanu’s lips from the peripherals of her eyes. She finished typing up the email response, before setting the phone down, and diverting her attention back to him. She could tell he was getting upset, but she also needed him to understand that she _had_ to work, she didn’t necessarily want to.

“Are you mad at me?” she asked, closing the lid of her laptop, watching him stood by the kitchen counter, flipping through a newspaper.

“No, of course not.” He replies, not making eye contact.

Y/N shifts off her chair, walking towards the other side of the counter so she’s faced across him. “Okay. I don’t know, just wanted to make sure. I know we haven’t got a chance to do something with just the two of us for the past few days.” Y/N says, trying to get him to make eye contact. She knew him like the back of her hand, and she knew the little things he did when he was getting upset, or had something on his mind. Avoiding eye contact and diverting his gaze, was definitely two of them.

“It’s alright, you’ll be done with work soon. I get it.” He replies, giving her a small smile. She sighs in relief, before starting to walk towards him.

“Can I have a kiss?” she asks, smiling one of her beautiful smiles for him. The last thing she wanted right now was tension between them. She could endure any form of stiffness, but her heart couldn’t bear there being a rift between her and her husband. This was the one relationship that meant most to her, and the one person she needed most. She felt like her entire world was put on pause each time they had a fight. They didn’t fight often, but hey still did had disagreements here and there, as all healthy couples do.

Keanu leans forward, cupping her cheek in his hand, before connecting his lips to hers, as she places either of her hands on his shoulders. Keanu was still being quiet, however, and that didn’t sit too well with her. But she decided she’d just give the situation the benefit of the doubt. The kiss was brief, but it was enough to assure that everything was alright between them…for now.

“I’ll see you in a few hours, okay?” she proposes, a hand cupping his cheek. Keanu nods in response, offering a small smile. “I love you.” She says, placing a final kiss to his chin, before disconnecting herself, and retrieving her laptop and phone to heading to her office. Keanu sighs, once again. He really wanted to spend time with her, and he couldn’t help but feel saddened. He decided a few hours alone wouldn’t be the end of the world. He could polish up his motorcycles in the garage, or maybe mow the lawn.

–

A few hours later, a worn-out Keanu enters the house, the smell of motor oil sleek on his skin, and a few patches of charcoal dust peppered on his face. He had resorted to maintaining his bikes and cars while Y/N worked. It turned out to be quite therapeutic, he hadn’t had time to work on them for a few weeks recently. Part of him had forgotten how immense his passion for the art really was. Pouring a glass of water for himself, he sets himself down on one of the counter stools, for a much needed moment of down time. Working on the bikes could be quite the task, exhilarating, yet exhausting.

As he pulls out his phone from his back pocket, he hears the thud of Y/N’s footsteps down the hallway. As her face comes into the light, she doesn’t look too pleased. She doesn’t even acknowledge his presence, as she walks to the fridge to pull out a bottle of water. Her eyes dart to the kitchen sink, which is still packed from breakfast earlier. She rolls her eyes in response, looking his way.

“You couldn’t have at least cleaned the dishes?” she asks, annoyance evident in her tone.

“I was working. On the bikes.” Keanu replies.

Y/N huffs, rolling up her sleeves, moving towards the pile in the sink. Keanu notices, immediately standing. “I’ll do it.” he half sighs, half declares. She doesn’t reply. “I got it.” he reiterates.

“Why don’t you go clean your bikes some more, Ke.” She says lowly, her tone flat.

Keanu crosses his arms, leaning against the counter, his eyes fixated on her. She’s focused on cleaning the dishes, avoiding him. A loose strand of her hair that has been abandoned from the bun on her head falls in her eyes every now and then.

There’s tension, neither of them know why, once again. Perhaps she’s just tired, stressed and set off by a task undone. But Keanu misses her, and he can only keep his feelings at bay for so long. He moves closer to her, his large hand moving to tuck the loose stands behind her ear. She raises her right shoulder, scrunching it up to her ear, trying to avoid his touch. There’s _definitely_ tension.

“I’m sorry. I should have done them before I went.” Keanu sighs again, apologizing. He didn’t want to get into an argument with her right now.

Something in Y/N snaps, and she throws a mug that rest in her soap covered palm into the sink, the sound of dishes cackling together makes Keanu jump slightly. _There was no turning back now._

“That doesn’t help. Why don’t you think of this stuff before it upsets me? You know how much I hate a filled sink. God damnit, Keanu. It’s like you’re freaking _trying_ to make me mad.” She tempers, her fingers snapping.

“I said I was sorry, Y/N. Let it go.” Keanu rolls his eyes, gently nudging her away from the sink, trying to take control of the dishes.

“Let it _go_?” she emphasizes. “Why? You clearly don’t care enough anyways.” She mocks, her eyes filling with anger more and more by the second. Keanu only connects his gaze with hers, silently pleading for her to stop, but a glint of irritation still visible. He feared that this would get bigger than it needed to.

“Leave me alone. Please Keanu.”

That stung. Leave her alone? What else had he been doing?

“What do you mean, leave me alone? Y/N, as far as I know, I haven’t been intervening with your work. I’ve been giving you space. But forgive me for wanting to fucking spend a little time or ask my wife how she’s doing once in a while.” He says, louder than he intends.

“Keanu, I have to work, okay? I can’t quit my job and sit at home with you all day. You’re not the only one that puts in an effort to make **this** relationship work.” She gestures between them.

“Y/N do you hear yourself? You’ve started an argument out of nothing. Why are we doing this? Why the fuck are we doing this right now?” he throws his arms up. He’s hurting.

“Y/N, I know you love your job. I know you’re passionate about it. But I need you sometimes, okay? Sure, I was off this morning. I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to be. But I was feeling like you were choosing your work over me lately.” He runs a hand through his hair.

“Keanu, I’m trying. I’m sorry I can’t put my full attention into two things at once. I just can’t do it, okay? I’m not that talented.” Her voice cracks. “Do I really need to prove to you how much you mean to me now? Is that what our relationship is coming to, Keanu?” she exclaims.

“Y/N, you know you’re not hearing me out properly. **_I know you_** , and **_I know_** you don’t feel that way. I’m not asking for a lot. I just…I don’t even know what to say to you right now, Y/N.” he trails off, sighing. “I miss you, Y/N. Who else do I have besides you?” his voice was getting sadder.

“Y/N, I come home and you’re still working. You say you want to go to bed as soon as we have time together. How do you think that makes me feel? I understand, you’re tired. But don’t I deserve to just have a conversation with my wife sometimes?”

Y/N stares at him for a moment, _before her eyes soften_. It’s like something in her had snapped again, except for the better this time. She brings her hands up to her face, covering it, with a loud exhale. Keanu only watches her, his face still flat now, assessing the reaction.

“I’m sorry. I had no right to talk to you like I just did.” Y/N’s muffled voice echo’s through his ears. There was obviously something else on her mind. He moves closer, placing a hand on her shoulder as pulls her in. “It’s alright, Y/N.”

“No, its not. Who the fuck do I think I am? I’m hurting you because I can’t deal with my own shit. I’m such a horrible partner.” she half chuckles. “Way to fucking go, Y/N. I can’t do anything right today.” She sighs again, mumbling.

“Hey, it’s okay. I’m okay. Tell me what’s on your mind. I know you didn’t mean it.” _He also knew her like the back of his hand,_ and he knew something was up.

Y/N sighs again, her face now buried in his chest. “First promise me that you forgive me. I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have taken it out on you. You didn’t do anything, the dishes undone aren’t even a big deal I’m just…so fucking annoying sometimes. I’m sorry. Please don’t forget how much I love you. You’re so good to me, I know I’ve been off.” Keanu only wraps his arms around her tighter.

“I know, baby. I should have taken initiative, I’m sorry too. Tell me what’s up? I promise I’m over it, I know your heart was never in the wrong place.” he almost whispers, a kiss embedded in her hair.

Y/N stays silent for a moment, before her broken voice whispers. “I lost a big client today. I tried so hard but they just wouldn’t budge. I’ve just been doing worse than I’m used to lately and I’ve been working harder to cover it up and I don’t know where it all stops…” Tears have been escaping her eyes, he can feel his shirt growing damp.

“Baby…I’m sorry.” He rubs her back. She had been trying so hard recently, he knew this must have broken her heart. “Baby, you tried your best and you’ve been giving it your everything. This isn’t your fault okay? You’re not the only rep at this company. Its gonna be okay. I’m so proud of you and how dedicated you’ve been. This is gonna pass, okay?” he assures her, his hand soothingly rubbing her back, never pausing.

“Its just such a slap to the face. I really tried so hard.” She sighs, rubbing her sleeve over her eyes.

“I know, angel. I know.” He kisses her forehead.

“And over that, I have the worst fucking cramp. I’m definitely getting my period.” Her raspy voice grumbles.

 _Great_. She’s getting her period. There’s no way they can do anything until she’s off it now. Y/N had made it very clear, multiple times, that period sex was a no go for sure, and Keanu wasn’t selfish. He’d never make her do something she didn’t want.

“Okay, you’re done for the day. I’m putting my foot down.” Keanu emphasizes, pulling away from her. “And I am not taking no for an answer. I’m going to grab the heating pad, and some warm tea, and you’re going to relax on the couch for the rest of the day, okay?” He says, already moving towards the kitchen exit.

“No, Ke its okay, really. I can pull through.”

“Absolutely not. I can’t watch you do this to yourself anymore, I need you happy and healthy. You’re taking a break and that’s final.” He says, putting the kettle to boil.

“I love you.” A whisper is all that escapes from Y/N’s lips.

She truly had her knight in shining armour.

–

Y/N had ended up getting her period later that night, leaving Keanu hopeless for another 5 days. At this point, he almost felt like not having had her and getting the love he needed was driving him insane. Y/N seemed completely oblivious, which did shock him. Did she not miss having him as much? _Did she not even realize how long it had been since they last made love?_

On the night that Y/N had finally got off her time of the month, she had also completely finished her work, leaving her free to celebrate the New Years weekend, completely care free. Keanu was hoping tonight, they’d be able to get some _“us”_ time in, _finally_.

But his plans go soiled, once again, as he steps into their bed, finding Y/N fast asleep already. He sighs, disappointed, once again. He knew she was so happy to finally be free from work, that’s probably why she crashed so soon. She deserved it, though. She deserved to get rest. Perhaps that’s the way she’d get to celebrate tonight, not the way Keanu had in mind.

Turning to his side, to wrap his arm around her waist, he pulls her into his chest, her back facing him. He tries his luck, just to be sure. “Baby?” he whispers. No response. She was definitely asleep, and he definitely wasn’t going to wake her up to fulfill his needs. But he was getting to fall asleep beside her, with her in his arms. That was just fine for him, having her close.

~

The next morning is a special one. The rain outside is quietly falling, showering the greenery, bringing a fresh burst of life to all that need it most. The drumming on the roof is calmative, relaxing, promising an easy going day. Just what Y/N needed, as her revitalized eyes awaken to the pitter patter filling her ears. Laced with the beautiful melody of the rain, is one much more familiar.

The sound of her lover’s gentle snores, his breathing steady and even, as he slumbers away, his eyes gently fluttering every now and then, the rise of his chest _up and down, up and down, up and down._

He’s on his back, with one of his hands lightly grasping Y/N’s arm, almost as if he’s keeping her near, watching over her as she sleeps. Y/N moves slowly, and gently, trying her best to not wake him. As she turns to her side to face him to get a better look, she swore she felt physical butterflies swarm around her heart. She hadn’t been able to really get a good look at him in these past few weeks. They’d both been busy. She might have forgot for a second, just how beautiful he really was.

As he lay there, unaware, whisking away in his own nirvana, his brunette dusted locks falling ever so slightly in his eyes, his lips slightly parted, his beard untamed, she couldn’t bring herself to look away. She found herself thanking the forces for allowing this to be her life, allowing this to be what she has the pleasure of waking up to every morning. The man of her dreams, who loves her more than life itself, and she loves him back just as much.

She can’t help herself, she finds herself moving closer in, slightly hovering over him. She rests a hand softly on his chest, as her other comes up to cup his cheek. She smiles sheepishly, before placing a kiss first on his forehead. She moves then to his temples, both his cheeks, his nose, his chin, and finally, a very small one, just on his lips. She was quite literally _kissing him_ awake.

Keanu stirs, before his eyes flutter open to the sight of his love, facing him. He smiles, seeing his favourite thing first thing in the morning. She tucks a stray hair behind his ear, grinning.

“Morning. Sleep well?” she whispers, staring his lips.

Keanu nods, unable to control his wide grin, still yawning away his sleep. He brings both his broad arms to wrap around her, pulling her down to his body, as she half lays on him with her head resting on his chest. As she glances down, however, she notices, a slight _hike_ in the blanket.

 _Keanu had a morning erection_.

Her eyes widen slightly, realizing he had woken up this way. Had he had a dirty dream? Or had the way she kissed him awake turned him on? She couldn’t place her finger on it, but she found herself growing excited.

It _had_ been a while since she had last had him. A few weeks actually. She hadn’t realized it until now. She almost couldn’t believe it. They used to always make time to get in some action, they loved the strength it gave their bond, being so close and connected.

She moves her hand down, lightly grazing her fingers over the blanket covered bulge. Keanu’s eyes snap open, feeling her touch him. He moves his hand to rest on her back.

“ _What’s this?_ ” she asks innocently, her voice quiet, but suggestive.

Keanu thinks for a moment, before he speaks. “I’m sorry, its just been so long since we…you know.” He sighs.

She moves to face him again. “It has, hasn’t it. I miss you.” She admits, lightly scratching his beard.

Keanu chuckles quietly. “Yeah. God, I’ve thought about having us time every single day these past few weeks, but you just seemed so busy I didn’t want to intrude or upset you.” He says, trying to avoid eye contact.

Y/N’s eyes grow confused for a moment, before she cups his cheek again. “Wait, why didn’t you tell me, babe? We had that talk about how we were both feeling.”

“I didn’t want to seem like I just wanted you for sex. I don’t, Y/N. I didn’t want to make you do anything if you didn’t want to. I didn’t want to distract you, and then you got your period last week and all, bad timing I guess.” His low voice explains.

“Tell me now, then.” She says, making eye contact, holding his gaze.

Keanu considers for a moment, before starting. “I miss you, Y/N. So much. Not just physically, not just your body, I miss all of you. I just feel like with your work we haven’t got the time we need together. And yeah, I did want us to do stuff for the last month, so bad, every night. But I didn’t want to do that to you if you didn’t want it. But god, Y/N. I miss you so fucking much, baby.” He says, lowering his hands to her hips.

Y/N begins kissing his jaw, lacing her hands with his as she hovers over him, straddling. In between kisses, her lips speak sweeting nothings into his ear, into his tender lips as she kisses them.

“ _I’m so sorry, baby. I should have known; you have needs too._ ” She says, lips pressed to his neck. She runs her hands over his chest, whispering. “ _Baby, you should have told me. I could never say no to you, and you know that. I’ll always want you._ ”

Keanu feels his boxers growing tighter and tighter by the second as Y/N’s hands explore his body, for the first time in so long. As she snakes her hand under the blanket, reaching down to slip it into his waistband, his breath hitches, and he finds himself unable to look away from her hand so close to his member.

Y/N begins trailing down, pulling his shirt over his head, tossing it to the floor. Her lips now travel his chest, kissing each and every inch as she trails further and further down, making him feel every inch of her love. “What kind of wife would I be if I can’t take care of my man?” she smirks.

Keanu brings his hands to tangle through her hair, his lips parting already at just watching her. The way her ass looks in the air, swaying as she moves, she way her plump lips move in perfect proximity, the way he small, soft, gentle hands are grazing his skin. He feels his bulge growing so big, to the point it may just erupt at and second. “Y/N…” he breaths, heavy.

“I’m gonna make you feel so good, baby. You deserve it. I’m sorry I wasn’t there for you when you needed me.” She frowns, mid sentence. She was really feeling bad, and Keanu’s heart was breaking knowing that.

“Hey, you don’t need to apologize. I should have said something, its not your job to be there for me.” He says,

“Yes it is, baby. It’s always my job to be there for you. That’s what we promised.” She smiles. They had a moment, a silent appreciation for each other as they looked each other in the eyes for a brief flash. Y/N gets lower, and slips her hands into the waistband of his boxers, watching his now throbbing cock spring out, so close to her lips. The smell of him turned her on so much more, she could feel her own arousal drenching her panties. She pumps him a few times with her hand, before taking him half way down his shaft, all into her mouth. She hears him groan, low and grumbly, his eyes fluttering closed, blood rushing down to his member.

She bobs up and down, her throaty slickness coating him perfectly, drenching him, preparing him to take her whole. She swirls his tip a few times with her tongue, she could feel each vein in his cock around her mouth. “Feel good, baby?” she asks, one hand massaging his balls, while the other twists and jerks the remaining length she can’t fit. Keanu only nods incoherently, moans of praise falling off his lips for her as his hand stays tousled in her hair.

She begins bobbing faster, taking more of him, hallowing her cheeks. She’s always been so good with her mouth, she could have Keanu come faster than any other women ever had before, or he could even dream of. Her gags sound so sexy, and it only arouses him more knowing she’s _gagging on his cock_ , shoved deep in her mouth. As he’s nearing release, he gently tugs her hair, not to hurt her, but enough to get her attention. “Babe, stop. I’m so close” he breaths, voice raspy.

“But why? You’re close, come in my mouth baby, let me taste you.” She says, diving back in.

“No, princess. I’ve been craving you for weeks, I need _you_.” He darts his eyes to her still clothed modesty. She only smirks in response, shifting now to pull of her short and panties, throwing them somewhere near his clothes. Keanu takes in her lower half, completely exposed, on display for him. He’d be buried balls deep in there soon.

“Will you show me what’s under your shirt, princess?” he asks lightly, tugging at the night shirt that still rests over her breasts. Her nipples are hard, outline prominent on the thin fabric. He swirls his thumb over one, before she reaches down to pull it over her head. Keanu stares at her breasts, so perfectly round and firm. The way they would soon look, bouncing up and down as he rocks her entire body.

“So beautiful, just for me.” Keanu whispers, leaning up, to place a few wet kisses over them. He brings his large hands up to cup them, gently massaging.

“Just for you.” She smiles, biting her lip. She brings her hand down to stroke his cock, her head leaning back. “Fuck, you’re so hard for me baby.” She gasps. “I need you, Ke. Now.” She places her hands on his chest, gently nudging him back to lean against the headboard as she lines herself up with his cock, straddling him. She rubs his cock against her clit, preparing herself for the sensation. She’s got him in her hand, she can feel him so warm, so big, ready to take her. As she sinks onto him, they both sigh in relief, both their eyes shutting closed, moans and groans escaping their lips.

“You make me feel so good, Keanu.” She gasps, biting her lip as she rolls her hips up and down on him. She knows how much the combination of rolling and rocking gets him. She feels proud at herself at the way his hands are digging into her hips, sure to leave a bruise. He’s holding her so hard, almost as if she’ll disappear any second.

Keanu begins pumping up into her slowly, meeting her hips as he bounces her on his cock, watching himself slide in and out of her tight core. “You sound so fucking delightful, taking me the way you do. So fucking wet, baby.” He moans, his voice perfectly course.

“Just the way you like it.” She smiles, leaning her hands onto his biceps for support. She feels her knees growing weaker by the second.

“I won’t last long. Y/N. You’re making me feel so good.” He moans, eyes closed, head tilted back.

They’re both panting together, and she lets out a particularly loud moan of his name. Thankfully, they don’t have neighbours. “I love how you fill me up, Ke. You fuck me so good, every time. I can’t believe we went a month without this.” She almost cries. “Can you go harder, baby? Please?” she yelps, ecstasy taking over.

“Harder, princess?” Keanu moans, thrusting up into her faster and rougher now. He’s hitting her special spot just the right amount of times to make her last, but keep her on edge. He’s a master of pace, he knows exactly how to treat his lady, _make her weak_ for him. “You’re so good to me, Ke. Why are you so fucking good to me?” she moans, over and over, unable to control herself longer.

Keanu is close as well, barely holding off. He could feel he would come incredibly big, loud, and heavy. He’d held back for weeks, and he was so ready to let go. Especially when Y/N felt so good, was taking him so good. She felt like a goddess sent from the heavens, just for him. Y/N is gripping at the bedsheets, her toes curling as her and Keanu pour themselves into each other, meeting halfway in thrusts, both giving it their all. They feel so emotionally and physically connected in this moment, as if they’re the only two lovers on the planet, their entire souls invested into each other in this moment.

“I’m gonna cum, Ke. I can’t hold it any longer.” She squeals, burying her face in his chest as he continued to pump up in a fast and hard pace.

“Come for me baby, I’m close too.” He pants, a layer of sweat prominent on his forehead. The sound of the bed creaking and the headboard hitting the wall fills the room, they were sure they’d be leaving marks on the wall behind the bed.

With a particularly intense thrust, Y/N cums, her orgasm taking over her entire body, toes curling, his name screamed from her lips. His name off her lips was enough to send Keanu over the edge, knowing that he was the one making her feel this way, the only man that had the pleasure to make her feel this good, _to be felt_ by her.

“Y/N…oh Y/N, baby. You’re too good to me. So fucking good for me.” He gasps, spilling his creamy, heavy, ribbons of cum deep inside her. She could feel him filling her up inch by inch, her eyes widening at the amount of seed he was setting in her. Her lips still moaned his name.

With a pant and a sigh, she falls into his chest, unable to support herself any longer. Keanu wraps her up in his big embrace, tucking her head under his chin. They’re both breathing loud, huffing and puffing, their skin sticking together. Y/N tilts her head up to cup his cheek, and press her lips to his forehead. The saltiness from his skin and the sweat lingers on her lips, but she doesn’t care. This was the love of her life.

“I love you. Thank you for always treating me like a queen, even when I don’t deserve it.” She says, sincerely, never breaking eye contact.

“ _You are my queen, always_.”


End file.
